


The Time My Hamsters Helped Me Get A Boyfriend

by gayleydefault



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gundham is a nervous baby, Hajime is patient, Kissing, M/M, sonia is only mentioned, the devas are little shits, this might be ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleydefault/pseuds/gayleydefault
Summary: The devas decide that Gundham needs help.





	The Time My Hamsters Helped Me Get A Boyfriend

Being the Ultimate Breeder, you get used to animals and their weird quirks. The things some of them do start to make sense, so you're prepared!

 _Sometimes_...

It's just... Not _often_ your pet hamsters start trying to tell your crush how you feel, so that's definitely something you need to start preparing for. But then, when you've never had a crush before, it takes a bit before you even notice that they're doing it. Maybe you shouldn't have trained them so well...

So that's pretty much on you since you trained them.

You thought nothing of it at first. Little scraps of paper you'd absent mindedly written his name on were going missing. Though you chalked that up to you just throwing them away and not remembering, so... I mean you're the one being weird and writing his name on papers in the first place, calm down, loser. Then little... Doodles you did of him were vanishing...

Jesus Christ, _what is this? 2012?_ You're like an American middle school girl obsessing over boy bands. Who did you like more, Harry or Liam? Get yourself _together_.

Okay so that was weird of you to do, doodling him so much. But I guess you need an outlet for your feelings? But keeping a diary is so mundane, who does that? Definitely not... Okay so _maybe_ you do and _maybe_ you have like... Two pages... Dedicated to your feelings... Writing it down is a good alternative to telling someone, so you've got the right idea!

But then a page from your diary went missing and you started to panic so the next time everyone met in the restaurant, you asked if anyone had been into your room because you had things going missing. No, just you... _SO WHAT THE HELL?_

And then you saw it happen... One of the Devas ripping a doodle of him out of your notebook and squeezing under the door with it. Oh god why. Scratch that; there is no god. If there was, he wouldn't let this happen.

What do you do?! You can't run after the hamster, then you might run into him, and you don't wanna do that.

ESPECIALLY IF HE'S BEEN GETTING ALL OF THESE THINGS FROM THE DEVAS OH NO OH NO. YOUR LIFE IS RUINED BECAUSE YOU DECIDED YOU NEEDED SPECIALLY TRAINED HAMSTERS DAMMIT. MORON. DUMBASS.

AAAAAAAAAAAA.

And then there was a knock on your door. Okay, apparently you were screaming out loud. Sonia is worried? You better hope its Sonia.

You opened the door and... Ah, _Chiaki_.

"Are you okay? I heard you yelling..."

"Of course I am okay! I am Gundham Tanaka-"

"Okay. That's enough. As long as you're okay. Sonia asked me to come check on you."

"Ah... I see. Well-"

"Yep. Bye."

And then she turned and left and you were faced with shutting yourself back into your room or running after your hamster and oh, there he is, just... Riding on Hajime's shoulder- _oH NO_. THAT'S YOUR CRUSH.

So you literally squeaked and slammed the door.

"G-Gundham!" He gasped.

"Uhh. Gundham isn't here right now?"

"Oh come on! I have your uh... Dark Deva of... Whatever."

"Just leave him there and go!"

"No, I wanna talk to you."

"My door is staying shut."

"Gundham."

_"Shut, I tell you!"_

"Dude-"

..........

"... Fine... I'll um... Let you in..."

"Really? I've uh been out here for an hour."

_"I know."_

And then you open the door and awkwardly let your crush in. Your hamster looks overly pleased with himself. _The bastard._

"Gundham-"

"No, stop. I need a moment."

"Okay..."

"Sit on the bed. I need to pace."

And another hour later, you were sitting next to him. Um... _On_ him... You were kissing. To be fair, you didn't make the first move, he held your hand. Not super heated kisses! Okay that's a lie. You were uh... It's _pretty_ heated.

Okay, okay stop! Your hamsters don't wanna see this, nasty. Horny teenagers.

So you pulled away and...

"So you like me." Hajime laughed.

"Um... Yes..."

"Good. Good. I like you too. Um. Your hamsters? Pretty well trained."

"Thank you..."

"Also, all your drawings of me? On my wall. They're really cute. And uh... If you want your diary pages back you can head over to my cottage any time."

"Okay..."

"Do you... Wanna get up...?"

"..."

"Gundham...?"

"No... I... No..."

"Do you... Want me to just like... Uh, hold you?"

You nod.

"Alright. Can we lay down. This is getting uncomfortable."

"O-oh! Yes, of course! Um..."

Goodbye shoes. You kick yours off and Hajime kicks his off and you both just... Lay back. He's holding you and... It feels _nice_. You feel... _Loved_... _Not alone. Complete._

And _maybe_... When you get off this damn island. You can both find a place that will feel like _home_. You think that would be nice.


End file.
